


My Mark on your Skin

by EllisIsWriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Bites, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisIsWriting/pseuds/EllisIsWriting
Summary: Piglin courting isn't something that most humans know the intricacies of.Tommy finds out the hard way.
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 225





	My Mark on your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikadoesnotgiveafuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadoesnotgiveafuck/gifts).



Phil didn't know much about Piglins.

Despite having two piglin sons the cultural norms and biological differences were completely lost on him. That’s not to say he didn’t care enough to learn about them, despite Piglins being one of the more human friendly mobs not much was known about them. When Phil found Techno and Wilbur he searched far and wide for important information on the differences between piglins and humans that weren’t purely cosmetic and he came up mostly empty handed. 

This hadn’t been a problem though. He loved his boys and they loved him, simple as that. That is until Tommy came into the picture. Tommy was Phil's first and only biological son, being dropped on their doorstep months after a one night stand with nothing more than a note and a blanket. Phil had understandably been terrified at how the twins would react, it had taken months for them to trust Phil and even now they were cold to any other humans that they’d been in contact with besides him. 

Still he took Tommy in, calling the boys to greet their new baby brother. Wilbur seemed more confused than anything, the nine year old frowning when Phil asked if he’d like to hold the baby. Techno was… acting strange, though. Despite reaching Phil first he had yet to say anything, staring intently down at the baby in Phils hands.

“How about you Techno, would you like to hold him?”, Techno’s head whipped up at that, his eyes meeting Phils. The silence stretched on as Techno held his gaze before answering.

“Yes.”

While handing over the baby to Techno Wilbur grabbed at Phils sleeve and asked, "What's his name?".

"Well, the note doesn't say so why don't you boys come up with one?", Wilburs face lit up as he started to fire off different names but Techno just continued to stare at the bundle in his arms, it wasn't too weird as Techno had always been the quieter of the two but it was still off putting.

"...Theseus."

Both Wilbur and Phil paused at that, Phil asking, "What was that Techno?"

"His name, Theseus,"

Wilbur shook his head at that, "That's dumb! We can't name him something stupid like that!"

Techno growled, "He's mine I get to name him."

Wilbur got more upset at that, "What do you mean he's yours? That doesn't make any sense! Dad he's-"

"Enough you two!", Phil interrupted in a rushed whisper, "You'll wake him up, how about we discuss this later, okay?"

Still glaring at one another the two boys nodded. Phil sighed looking at the clock near the front entrance, it had been nearing seven am when he went to get the door but from the looks of it nearly an hour had passed, "I've gotta go buy supplies for him, are you going to be okay watching him?"

Wilbur nodded much more enthusiastically this time. Techno didn't say anything, eyes once again focused on the baby in his arms.

It was going to be a long day, wasn't it.

They named him Tommy, much to the chargin of Techno.

Tommy was loud, even for a baby. His voice seemed to echo from room to room, ensuring that everyone heard him. Phil would probably find it extremely taxing if he ever actually looked after Tommy. The luster of having a baby brother quickly wore off for Wilbur and Phil had expected the same to happen for Techo, but it never did. Anywhere Tommy went Techno would follow.

It was cute at first. Tommy seemed more calm in Techno’s arms, his screams and shrieks turned to giggles and babble. He'd sit on Techno’s lap playing with the older boys long hair for hours while Techo looked at him with big watchful eyes. It was cool to have a new brother and Phil got that, but after a certain point it got… weird.

Things like Phil waking up and going to Tommy's room only to find him not in his crib, instead sleeping with Techno in the boys room. Techno walking off in the middle of conversations to comfort Tommy before the boy even started crying. It all came to a head one night when Wilbur went to pick Tommy up from his position on the floor and Techno growled at him, not a 'i'm annoyed at you' growl, it was a warning.

Phil didn't know what to do, this behavior sounded familiar like he'd read about it in some of his findings of Piglin culture but he couldn’t for the life of him place where he'd read it. No one tells you how to deal with your nine year old Piglin son being possessive of your youngest. He resolved to try to keep them separated from now on, believing that maybe Techno just needed some time to himself.

So from then on Phil made sure to always have Tommy close at hand, never letting either of the boys watch him alone. Even going as far as locking Techno's door at night so he couldn't bring the younger into his room, and for a while it worked. Techno seemed more like his usual self, he and Wilbur had started to play together again and Phil chalked it up to nothing more than Techno being protective of Tommy because he was the youngest.

Because of this Phil let his guard down. It had been months since the growling incident and nothing like that had happened since so Phil decided to put faith that Techno was back to normal. He didn’t lock his bedroom door before going to sleep that night.

He should have.

Phil woke up at three am to the sound of his youngest screaming. He scrambled to the door, seeing Wilbur in the hallway rubbing sleep out of his eyes he looked at the door next to Wilburs expecting to see Techno in a similar state only for Techno’s door to be left ajar.

Something rotten pooled in the pit of Phils gut as he rushed to Tommy's door, the screaming having stopped suddenly. He looked around blinking his sleep ridden eyes around the room and not finding anything. He further into the room going towards the empty crib only to stumble into a lump on the floor. Looking down Phil gasped.

There was Techno, sprawled out on the floor with Tommy clutched to his chest. Blood seemed to pool around the baby's neck where small puncture wounds in the shape of teeth could be seen and Phil was hit with the realization of where he had read about the behavior Techno had displayed.

Piglin courting behaviors.


End file.
